conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Translation Challenge
__TOC__ Since people were so interested we will do this now, here is how it goes. The Emperor Zelos 13:17, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *There will be 4 sentences, brackets will be used to show where subclauses are to assist **Two easy with no subclauses **One medium with a single subclause **One complex with multiple subclauses, no more than 4. *Everyone one is allowed to enter (these competitions only last a week at a time) *Grades are given using template, it will colour the grade and you replace X with any letter between A and F, A being good, and F being awful, reasons for it will is put after and prefered to know why **Grades shall be done in accordance to these criterias, place a grade on each one when you "vote" ***Originallity, how original is the way of expressing? for example of a word is literly meaning "Made unique" but used where we would say "featured" it is given a higher rating as it isnt direct, simple sentences may be excused from this ***Information Retention, how well is the meaning retained? While identical meaning is impossible it shouldnt strive off too much ***Elegancy, how elegantly is it put? Too much going around that is near unneccisery is worse than other *The contestants or challengers shall give the exact wording in their conlang, then provide description of each element, dative markers etc, and then a direct translation back into english *Winner each week pick 2 or 3 sentences to translate again that is culturally and timely neutral, no terms that is exclusive to a specific culture or time. Instead of "car" one takes "cart", electronical things should be avoided to give all languages a sporty shot. Discussion Been there long enough, 3 sentences, 1 non sub clauses, 1 with more adpositional and descriptive stuff, and 1 with one or more subclauses, suggest away The Emperor Zelos 18:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I eat meat. My father, a trained army officer, marches to work every day. I will cut down the trees, which have grown over six (lengths). There you go, three, one simple, one adpositions, and one with clauses :) Rostov-na-don 22:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) SENTENCES: I may decide to leave in a hurry. Having stayed underwater in the channel, the wooden plank had expanded. The candles caused the frozen cake, which had proven inedible, to thaw. EXAMPLE CONTEXT: 1) Dang: Hey, when Tran arrives in Ha Noi in a few hours, will you have to leave the party to go and fetch him, or will he take a cab? Pham: He asked me to pick him up; I may decide to leave in a hurry. 2) Dang: Pham found a wooden plank today in the English Channel. He said it might have been the one he dropped into the channel last year. Tran: Cool, were the measurements the same? Dang: No, but after we measured it, we discovered that having stayed underwater in the channel, the wooden plank had expanded. 3) Tran: Hey, my fortieth birthday isn't so bad now that the cake isn't frozen, but what happened? All it was was a normal white cake with forty candles on it. Pham: After watching the cake while you were going for more water, I concluded that the candles caused the frozen cake, which had proven inedible, to thaw. DEGREES OF FREEDOM: Cake: biscuit, bread, pie, any pastry or anything leavened Channel: ocean, river, lake, any large body of water Candles: torches, fire, anything burning Wooden Plank: anything made completely out of wood. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 05:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Eh? Almost a month now. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kuhmurnes matroi zutekorg. (I might/may decide to-leave hurryingly.) Arteg lopasetek oli nen smita ulu nen kahada, nen pihekrtuba kub tupinteletek. (Because it remained in the water of the river, the wood-oblong intransitively had embiggened. tupin (big)) Nen eb nofrrebra tikhadhetek kit nen skikalan ahifsalana, ema duvudalatrek moi hukekrwinin, kub boilintetek. (The wax-lights caused that the frozen sweet-bread, which had been proven to be uneatable, intransitively heated.) It's been several months, but how are those? Werothegreat 02:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll give this another bump, if only because it's on the bar at the top of the wikia; Fauxlosophe (talk) 18:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) -Edit; Put up a Chart taken from the previous format and edited my submission slightly. Would welcome any others who'd like to have a second go at this competition. Fauxlosophe (talk) 15:57, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Entry Languages